


The Ideal

by TheSliveren



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 16:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14524482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSliveren/pseuds/TheSliveren
Summary: She can only see how light his green eyes are, his golden locks that swayed by the passing wind. How his lips turns to a smile.Then, Marinette grabs a cold water bottle.





	The Ideal

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Ideal Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9650531) by [Chocolateflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolateflower/pseuds/Chocolateflower). 



> This story is inspired by the story of Chocolateflower, The Ideal Man.
> 
> That story is really the best!! *Being a giddy girl*. 
> 
> This IS NOT collaboration story with the great person! It's just inspired, y'know.

It's late evening, the wind brustle to the tress. The sun is setting and she could see the beautiful combination of different shades of red and orange. It was a fascinating night especially if you are in the famous place of Paris. 

The commercial take place to the famous street on the Paris, where couple's like to gather around. Tonight, the street is empty due to use this as a spot to tape the commercial. The male lead's of the commercial is watched by many cameras that being stationed. It's been hours they've been here because of retake's and cut's.

Marinette sees him, running. His tailored white suit that is perfectly suited and fitted to him. He get the idea of a perfect gentleman and a playboy at the same time.

She looked to the another way, many women wearing wedding dreses are chasing him. Calling his name, begging him to stop, declaring their love to him and the bouquet is throw towards him, she held her breathe and wished that he could dodge it, thankfully, he did. She let out a relief sigh. 

Marinette looks back to him and sees his charming smile, looking forward and ignores the brides behind him. She sees many brides are catching him up on their pace, he run faster, not wanting to catch up by many brides. His perfectly styled hair is now slightly messed, but she could see how bright his smile is. The light of the setting sun make glow to his skin.

" CUT ! "

Many brides stopped running and the director called it for a wrap. Many people cheered especially to those women who is tired now due of running. They started to pack the materials and instruments. 

She sees him closing his eyes and smiled. Marinette grab the cold water bottle, walking towards to him. She take a breathe and look straightly to him. She's nervous about this giving the water to her crush. 

It's been months that she's been working under the fashion company that is calle. Agreste. She's been very hardworking to her passion that earned her boss approval. She was assigned to her boss' son, Adrien Agreste. The famous model and a son of the famous fashion designer, Gabriel Agreste. She's really happy to that, she could finally work with him, because she have a long time crush on him, but it seems, fate are cruel to her. She could only look at him, from afar. She knows that it so bad to have this feelings to him. It's like heaven and earth. So close yet so far. 

Besides, it seems she don't have a time looking at him longer. She have work and a duties of being a superhero. She could only do is to smile at her partner's pun and flirty attempts.

She smiled and look to the person in front of him. 

"Mr. Agreste?" 

Her bluebell eyes clashed to his soft green eyes. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, that's the end!! Hope you like it! See you to the next story!! I'll be checking this for editing this stuff.


End file.
